


Don't worry, my love, we're learning to love (but it's hard when you're young)

by zeta_leonis



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: And nobody wanted to commit suicide, First Kiss, First Time, Hannah is alive AU, Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Explicit Sex Scenes, Violence-ish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: Una serie de primeras veces en la relación de Justin y Alex.





	Don't worry, my love, we're learning to love (but it's hard when you're young)

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en español, y espero que me haya salido bien...heh  
> Está dedicado a mi gran amiga Laura! Lauriiii, espero que lo disfrutes <3

La primera vez que se besan es cuando Justin llama a Alex para que le recoja de su casa. Alex acude inmediatamente, insultándole en voz baja mientras conduce por encima del límite de velocidad para llegar lo antes posible. En cuanto le ve, deja de insultarle. 

Justin tiene una mochila en la mano, y el jersey del equipo deshilachado puesto. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, y su cara brilla a la luz de la Luna por donde antes rodaron sus lágrimas. 

“Gracias,” murmura Justin en cuanto se sube al coche sin mirarle. Alex sacude la cabeza, “No es nada.” 

Mientras conduce, un silencio sepulcral cae sobre ellos en el interior del coche, y a Alex se le ocurre una idea para animar a Justin. Se le rompe el corazón solo de verle así. 

Cuando pasa por delante de su casa, Justin le mira extrañado. “Alex, se puede saber qué coño haces? Te has olvidado de dónde vives o…?” 

Alex sonríe con picardía. “Calla y déjame conducir.” Pone la voz más suave. “Quiero que te lo pases bien, aunque sea sólo por lo que queda de noche.” 

En cuanto aparcan, Justin le mira incrédulo. “Estás de coña, no?” 

Alex sonríe de oreja a oreja. “No.” 

“Dios,” se queja Justin, pero mira al frente. 

Alex le ha llevado a un autocine, un evento que se celebra de vez en cuando en su barrio para recordar los tiempos pasados. Este fin de semana echan ‘Grease’, la película favorita de Alex, y esta ilusionadísimo por verla, pero más por pasar un rato con Justin, por poder estar tan cerca de él. 

Empieza la película, y Alex está ensimismado de inmediato, olvidándose de todo para poder disfrutar de las escenas. Aunque se oye algo mal porque están dentro de un coche cerrado, fuera hace frío, y aunque Alex ya intentó bajar las ventanillas, Justin le amenazó de muerte. 

Después de media hora (durante la cual Justin bostezó ocho veces contadas), Alex siente algo encima de su mano, rompiendo su concentración. Mira abajo, y ve una mano sobre la suya. Una mano perteneciente a Justin Foley. 

Alex se gira para mirarle, y Justin le está mirando a él con la misma cara de concentración que tenía Alex hace nada. Antes de que Alex pueda hablar, Justin le interrumpe, y sus palabras le roban de cualquier capacidad de vocalizar sus pensamientos. “Estabas hermoso.” 

Las pupilas de Alex se dilatan, y no sabe qué decir, pero entonces la mano de Justin se ciñe sobre la suya y Justin se está inclinando y Alex entra en pánico antes de que se besen. Se están besando, y Alex no lo entiende, pero lo disfruta, porque Justin-jodidamente-Foley tiene los labios sobre los suyos y en ese momento se siente el rey del universo. 

Justin profundiza el beso, y Alex hace un ruido de sorpresa que se queda ahogado por la boca de Justin, película olvidada hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento, el chico más alto hace una extraña maniobra con sus piernas, y de alguna forma acaban con Justin sentado sobre el regazo de Alex, piernas a ambos lados de él, besándose de una manera frántica y descontrolada que hace que Alex sienta fuegos artificiales en cada milímetro de su piel. 

Justin le comienza a besar el cuello, y Alex respira de forma errática, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Justin en una mano, agarrándole la cintura con la otra. 

Alex deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa ahogada cuando siente como Justin le hace un chupetón en el cuello. 

Justin se echa hacia atrás, y en ese momento en el que sus miradas se conectan, Alex está seguro de que ve el mundo entero en los ojos de Justin. 

Se vuelven a besar, pero esta vez es más lento, menos frenético y menos desesperado. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas, y la mano que anteriormente estaba en la cintura de Justin ahora está en su pelo mientras se besan lentamente, saboreando cada parte de sus bocas, intentando guardar este momento para siempre. 

De repente, Alex siente algo húmedo en su mejilla. Y luego en la otra. Y entonces, Justin deja de besarlo y hunde su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. 

“Lo siento,” susurra, avergonzado, voz rota por el nudo en su garganta. “Lo siento, lo siento.” 

Alex aprieta la mano entrelazada con la de Justin mientras usa la otra para pasar sus dedos por su pelo, calmándole con su vez. “Shhh...no lo sientas. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí.”

Justin rompe en llanto. 

 

**__________**

 

Su primera cita es planeada por Justin, y ninguno de ellos sabe del todo que es una cita. Justin solo le escribe  _ ‘en el Crestmont a las 8’ _ y Alex le manda un  _ ‘ok’ _ y un emoji de confusión. Ambos se preocupan demasiado por su ropa, por su pelo y por su perfume, y ambos se tiran las dos horas antes del tiempo acordado preguntándose si es una cita o no. 

“Ey,” dice Justin en cuanto le ve, a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar al cine. 

“Hola,” responde Alex, ya sintiendo el calor subiendo a sus mejillas solo de verle. Es la primera vez que están completamente solos desde el último fin de semana que pasaron juntos, y ninguno ha hablado del beso. No es como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero tampoco es que sus vidas han cambiado de forma drástica. Es un hecho que está en el aire, entre ellos, que se respira en el ambiente.

“Estás guapísimo.” comenta Justin, guiñándole el ojo a Alex y cruzando antes que él, dejándole estupefacto y con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras observa como el otro chico cruza la carretera sin él.  _ Dios, qué hombre más imbécil,  _ piensa Alex para sí mismo a la vez que Justin le sonríe desde la otra acera y le saluda con la mano.  _ Definitivamente, imbécil. _

Cuando llegan a la taquilla, Clay se queda algo sorprendido al verles juntos, pero por lo menos trata de mantener la profesionalidad. 

“Dos entradas para ‘Dirty Dancing’, por favor.” 

Alex se queda boquiabierto. “Cómo sabías que es mi película favorita?”

“Yo sabía que hoy era la noche del cine de los ochenta, y no era’ Grease’?”

“Son varias.” 

“De todas formas, sabía que te gustaría.” 

Clay, mientras tanto, se queda algo extrañado, pero sonríe para sus adentros, y cuando les da las entradas, le guiña a Alex, quien suspira y sigue a Justin hacia el interior del cine. 

Una vez que se sientan con sus dos cajas de palomitas grandes (unas con mantequilla sin sal y otras solo con sal porque Alex odia la sensación de sal en sus labios y Justin no tolera la mantequilla (por su sabor)), Alex vuelve a sentir una mano sobre la suya, pero en lugar de sobresaltarse, entrelaza sus dedos con los del otro chico y los aprieta sin casi presión, un acto nacido de la ternura. 

Son los únicos en el cine aparte de una pareja en la cual ambos debían tener unos 60 años, así que están más a gusto. Sin embargo, esta vez no hablan durante la película. Alex está seguro de que Justin no está viendo la película, pero prefiere ignorarlo. Cuando el chico más alto mueve le comienza a dibujar en la mano con el dedo, Alex sonríe, pero no le mira. 

En cuanto salen, Alex tirita de frío. “Me voy a congelar,” dice, observando cómo su aliento se disuelve en la gélida noche. Casi de inmediato, siente una chaqueta sobre sus hombros. “No hacía falta.” comenta, y se sonroja de nuevo. 

Justin, rojo por el frío, le sonríe. “De nada.” 

Alex le da la mano, nervioso porque es la primera vez que demuestran algo así en público (aunque son las diez de la noche y no hay nadie en la calle). Ambos andan lento, queriendo alargar este momento lo más posible. 

Cuando llegan a casa de Alex, se paran, pero no sueltan sus manos. Al contrario, se acercan, Justin silenciosamente cogiéndole a Alex de la cintura y acercándoselo, hasta que sus frentes se tocan y no hay espacio entre sus pechos. Alex se queda sin aliento al mirar los infinitos azules escondidos en los ojos de Justin-perfecto-Foley. 

“Justin,” susurra Alex, pero no sabe qué quiere decir, las palabras desvaneciéndose en el aire en cuando Justin le responde con un beso suave y lento.

Cuando se separan, su respiración va a la par, sus alientos mezclados y unidos para formar una nube de vapor perfecta que se disipa en el aire. 

“Justin,” repite Alex, y su voz es más seria ahora. No abandonan la posición que han adoptado, perfecta para ellos. “Qué somos?” sus palabras son cautelosas, y habla como si estuviera pisando hielo. “No -- yo no -- no quiero que esto sea algo de una vez.”

Justin, en lugar de rechazarle e irse como esperaba Alex, que ya apretaba los ojos para protegerse de un ataque de ira, le acerca la mano a la cara, usando su pulgar para dibujarle círculos en los pómulos. 

“Somos lo que quieras que seamos.” respira Justin, y Alex le besa, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. 

Cuando se apartan, Justin se ríe, y Alex jura que le da un ataque al corazón ahí mismo. 

Esa noche, Alex no puede dormir. 

 

**__________**

 

La primera vez que se ven desnudos el uno al otro es en los vestuarios. Alex está en la ducha, y se suele quedar el último, disfrutando del agua caliente y la paz que siente bajo la misma. Le da vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas -- y a cómo de alguna forma misteriosa ha acabado con novio, con el chico más guapo del instituto, porque hasta un hombre ciego sabe que Justin Foley es guapo. Y no sólo guapo, sino encantador. Es mucho más romántico y tierno de lo que se esperaba Alex, y besa como lo que no ha sentido en su vida. 

Justo cuando está soñando con volver a sentir sus labios, se sobresalta al oír la puerta de su ducha abrirse, e inmediatamente se cubre con las manos. 

Y delante de él está Justin Foley, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que significa peligro. 

“Justin - qué - yo -” Alex habla como un hombre ahogándose sobre la tierra, y así se siente con la boca seca y los pulmones llenos de arena. 

“Tienes un cuerpo precioso, lo sabías?” responde Justin, su voz como el terciopelo, grave y llena de sensualidad y Alex apenas lo oye porque  _ oh Dios mío su cuerpo.  _

No está ‘cachas’, pero sus músculos están todos definidos a la perfección, como si fuera una estatua de un atleta griego en persona, el David de Miguel Ángel; Alex está a punto de babear porque delante de él está Justin-esculpido-por-los-dioses-Foley. 

“Habló,” Alex musita, acompañado por una risa seca y sarcástica. Sabe que no está ni la mitad (ni un tercio ni un cuarto) de lo bueno que está Justin, sabe que si Justin es un atleta esculpido en mármol él es una figura de plastilina hecha por alguien a quien no le gustaba gastar mucha plastilina, porque si no no sabe explicar sus brazos flacuchos ni cómo se le ven las costillas. 

“Sí, hablé,” Justin se está acercando, y acercando, y acaba cogiendo las manos de Alex y poniéndoselas sobre la cabeza, sujetas contra la pared de la ducha, agua cayéndole por el cuerpo, y Alex se intenta centrar en cada gota que se escurre por sus pectorales perfectos porque sabe que se va a morir como le mire a la cara. Traga saliva. “Y he decidido que tengo la razón.” 

Justin usa su otra mano para poner sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de su novio, y le obliga a alzar la cabeza, y por consecuente la vista. Alex está seguro de que todos sus futuros problemas cardiovasculares/respiratorios son por culpa de Justin. Alex no puede evitar ruborizarse, desacostumbrado por completo a que nadie le mire de esa forma, con las pupilas dilatadas por deseo y con una mirada tan carnal y primitiva que Alex se cuestiona por un momento si le está mirando a él o la pared detrás de él, porque si cuentas los azulejos, está más cuadrada que él. 

Justin le besa, pero es un beso infundido de pasión y deseo, nada como los besos previos a este. Justin le besa como un hombre que se está ahogando y Alex es la última fuente de oxígeno. 

Justin le suelta las manos y baja las suyas a las caderas de Alex mientras el chico más bajo le rodea el cuello con los brazos, su lado sexual que previamente estaba dormido ya despierto y activo. 

Justin entonces baja las manos a la parte de atrás de los muslos de Alex, y con su fuerza aparentemente sobrehumana (comparada con Alex) le coge, y Alex rompe el beso un momento para respirar y volver por tres segundos al mundo consciente para enlazar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Justin, y en esos tres segundos se da cuenta de que  _ oh Dios mío esto está pasando es real es real es real -  _ y entonces Justin le besa y deja de pensar. 

Nunca antes había sentido Alex tanta piel desnuda contra la suya, nunca antes había estado tan  _ cerca  _ de otra persona de una forma tan íntima. Y a Alex le estaba encantando. 

Entonces Justin hace algo inesperado y nuevo - gira sus caderas, apretándolas contra las de Alex, y  _ oh - qué coño ha sido eso -  _ volviéndolo a hacer una y otra vez. Alex ya no le besa bien porque está gimiendo, sí,  _ gimiendo,  _ emitiendo sonidos que él mismo no sabía que podía producir. 

Justin hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido, y le besa con más fuerza aún, como si quisiera devorar casa sonido que brota de la boca de Alex. 

“Justin!” suena desde fuera, y aunque al principio no lo oyen debido al agua, luego sí. “Justin! Vamos tío, te estamos esperando fuera! Qué coño haces en el baño?” 

Entonces se separan, y Justin suelta a Alex, mordiéndose el labio por frustración. “Joder,” protesta, visiblemente enfadado. “Me cago en Bryce.” 

“Justin, vamos!” 

Justin le da un beso tierno a Alex. “Lo siento,” se despide, y sale de la ducha. 

Alex espera a asegurarse de que se han ido para darle un puñetazo a la pared y gritar antes de solucionar su ‘problema’ con la mano.

 

**__________**

 

Su primera pelea hace que Alex se muera (momentáneamente) por dentro, solo un poco. 

Alex se echa la culpa a sí mismo de todo, y es que sí, es todo por su culpa. 

 

… 

 

Estaban en la hora de la comida, y Alex solía merodear por los pasillos antes de ir a clase. En cuanto dobló una esquina, se encontró con Justin, apoyado en su taquillera. 

“Cómo lo haces?” preguntó Alex, sobresaltado. “Encontrarme así, aparecer de la nada. Da miedo.”

“Te siento.” dijo Justin, y se levantó para enganchar sus dedos en los vaqueros de Alex, acercándolo a sí mismo. 

“Ah sí?” murmuró Alex, sonriendo. 

“Lo dudabas?” respondió Justin, y acto seguido, le besó. 

En ese momento, sonó el timbre, y se separaron casi de inmediato. 

“Qué clase tienes ahora?” preguntó Justin. Aún quedaban unos minutos para que los pasillos se llenaran de alumnos frenéticos. 

“Química.” contestó Alex, aunque algo extrañado. Justin nunca se había interesado por sus clases. 

Cada vez habíamás gente en los pasillos, y Alex debería ir yéndose para no llegar tarde.

“Te acompaño.” replicó Justin, decidido, y le cogió de la mano. Alex, como si hubiera sido electrocutado, apartó su mano de inmediato, no viendo como los ojos de Justin se abrieron como platos, y su expresión cambió de una sonrisa a una mueca de dolor. 

“Me tengo que ir.” murmuró Alex por lo bajo, dando la vuelta y perdiéndose en un mar de personas. 

 

…

 

Alex no ha parado de pensar en ese momento en toda la clase, y cada vez que lo hace su estómago se revuleve con el remordimiento. No se extraña cuando Justin no le espera a la salida, pero sigue sintiendo el vacío en su pecho. 

Cuando llega a casa, intenta llamarle, pero no le coge el teléfono. Le deja cuatro mensajes de voz y diez mensajes de texto, pero aún así no recibe respuesta. 

Sabe que Jess no va a querer hablar con él de esto, Clay no sabe nada (aunque tiene sospechas). Los problemas drásticos requieren soluciones drásticas. 

 

**_HANNAH BAKER_ **

_ [22:30] _

_ Hannah, necesito ayuda.  _

_ [22:31] _

_ Qué??? _

_ [22:31] _

_ Justin se ha enfadado conmigo y ns qué hacer  _

_ [22:31] _

_ No me contesta los mensajes ni me coge las llamadas _

_ [22:32] _

_ Qué has hecho??  _

_ [22:32] _

_ No es el tipo de persona que se enfada por nada _

_ [22:34] _

_ Me quiso dar la mano y acompañar a clase pero me aparté...no sé qué me pasó, me dio un momento en el que como que me daba vergüenza que nos vieran juntos… _

_ [22:35] _

_ Te daba vergüenza que la gente te viera con el chico (objetivamente) más guapo de todo el instituto?  _

_ [22:35] _

_ Bien Alex bien _

_ [22:36] _

_ No me extraña que se haya enfadado...yo le daría el fin de semana a solas para que se piense las cosas _

_ [22:38] _

_ El fin de semana es mucho tiempo _

_ [22:40] _

_ Empezasteis a salir hace unas semanas, chill _

_ [22:41] _

_ Hazme caso, se va a sentir mucho mejor el lunes  _

_ [22:41] _

_ O por lo menos querrá hablarte.  _

_ [22:45] _

_ Vale… _

_ [22:45] _

_ Mil gracias, Hannah, te debo una. _

_ [22:46] _

_ Nah, no pasa nada, cuando quieras  _

 

Y así lo hace. Parcialmente. 

No le vuelve a intentar hablar ese viernes, y el sábado, aunque la tentación está ahí, latente, cada vez que ve su nombre en el móvil. O piensa en él. 

Ya el domingo, pidiéndole perdón a Hannah mentalmente, le manda un mensaje de texto a las once de la noche. Justin lo lee, pero no le contesta, así que Alex, ya desesperado, se pone los zapatos y, lo más sigilosamente posible, sale de su casa. 

El aire frío le golpea en la cara, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen y su pelo se alborote. Ya siente los dedos fríos, y tirita. Pero debe hacer esto, debe ir a verle. Lleva tres días sintiéndose como una bolsa de basura humana, reprochándose por cada segundo de ese desastroso intercambio de palabras y acciones, casi odiándose, preocupado a más no poder por Justin, por sus sentimientos, por sus sentimientos hacia Alex. 

Cuando llega, coge una piedra y la tira a la ventana del segundo piso, esperando que le haya dado a la ventana que era. 

La luz de dentro se enciende, y Alex tira otra piedra. 

La ventana se abre violentamente, y ahí, con cara de furia y confusión, le está mirando Justin-perfecto-aunque-esté-en-pijama-Foley. 

“Alex? Qué coño quieres?” grita, y aunque esté siendo agresivo, Alex no puede evitar mirarle con las pupilas dilatadas, enamorado por completo. 

“Hablar contigo.” grita de vuelta. 

“Y no podías llamarme?!”

“No me lo cogías.”

Justin desparece por un momento, y Alex piensa que se va a ir y le va a dejar ahí plantado, pero no. Vuelve con un montón de toallas atadas, y las tira por la ventana. 

Alex se agarra, y Justin tira hacia arriba, de alguna forma subiéndole con esa fuerza que se saca del interior del alma (o eso supone Alex, porque si no, no se lo explica). 

Una vez que sube, y Justin le ayuda a entrar, ambos caen sobre la cama de Justin, en la cual el chico más alto estaba subido. 

Alex se sienta, y en cuanto se dispone a hablar, Justin le pone un dedo sobre los labios. “No hables muy alto, te pueden oír.” mira la puerta de su habitación, y Alex entiende. 

“Lo siento,” susurra Alex, mirándole, pero Justin tiene la mirada enfocada en lo que hay fuera de la ventana, en el cielo y la noche y cualquier cosa que no sea la cara de culpa de Alex Standall. “No sé qué me pasó, de verdad.”

Justin se ríe, pero es una risa seca, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de alegría real. “Que te avergüenzas de estar saliendo conmigo, supongo.”

Alex siente como si le acabaran de dar una patada entre las costillas. “Dios, no, Justin, nunca. Yo...sigo sin creerme esto. Que estemos saliendo. Que seas mi novio. Que yo, el pringado de la banda del colegio, esté saliendo con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Ni que esto fuera una película.”

Justin entonces sí le mira. “No te entiendo.”

“No me veo a tu altura, Justin. Lo siento mucho, mucho muchísimo, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, lo último que quiero en el mundo es hacerte daño. Me tienes que creer, por favor.” Alex ruega, no sabe qué más hacer. Se sonroja, nunca ha revelado sus sentimientos así. 

“Alex, yo…” Justin no sabe qué decir, así que se acerca, y le envuelve en un abrazo fuerte, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Alex, que devuelve sus acciones. “Siempre te voy a querer a mi lado.”

Alex ríe suavemente. “Siempre? Siempre es mucho tiempo.”

“Siempre.”

 

**__________**

 

La primera vez que Justin ve a Alex llorar es unas semanas después. Ya han hecho tres meses, y aunque solo lo saben tres personas, ninguna de ellas pertenecientes a la familia de Alex, él invita a Justin a una barbacoa de su padre para celebrarlo.

A su padre le cae bien Alex de todas formas, así que no hay problema. 

Cuando Alex abre la puerta, Justin le abraza, y en ese momento ve como el padre de Alex pasa por delante de ellos, y le saluda con la mano. “Felicidades,” le susurra a Alex en el oído, y el chico rubio le abraza con más fuerza como respuesta. 

“Venid! La comida ya está casi hecha.” llama el padre de Alex, y los dos se miran y se sonríen antes de dirigirse al jardín trasero de Alex. 

En cuanto entran, ambos huelen la carne a la barbacoa a la vez, el ketchup, las patatas, la cerveza...se les hace la boca agua. 

“Huele genial, papá.” dice Alex, cogiendo una patata. 

“Ya ves, señor Standall...huele increíble.”

El hombre ríe. “Y mejor sabe, supongo.”

“Seguro.” asienten los dos a la vez. 

“Ay! Se me ha olvidado el agua...vosotros aún no podéis beber. Voy a por ella, no tardo nada, vale?”

“Aquí te esperamos.” responde Alex. 

Justin mira a su alrededor entonces, la mesa de picnic y los platos de plástico y el mantel a cuadros rojos, la cara de felicidad de Alex y el buen humor de su padre, y se siente triste y algo envidioso. Alex se crió en este ambiente familiar tan cálido, tan feliz, algo que Justin nunca tuvo. Justin se crió entre botellas de alcohol y novios nuevos cada uno peor que el anterior. 

“Anda, vamos a sentarnos.”

Momentos después están los tres sentados, devorando su comida, especialmente Justin. 

“Oye Justin,” dice el padre de Alex. “Qué tal la temporada de baloncesto?”

“Pues genial, la verdad. Por ahora vamos en cabeza de la liga local, y estamos intentando llegar a la nacional.” Justin tiene ketchup en un tercio de su mejilla, y aún no se ha dado cuenta, así que Alex no dice nada, riéndose para sí. 

“Me alegro muchísimo! Debo ir a veros jugar un día de estos, y me podría llevar a Alex también, a que sí?”

Alex, perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente se percata de que ha entrado en la conversación cuando Justin le da un codazo en las costillas y él casi escupe su hamburguesa. 

“Eh? Qué? Ah, sí, sí, todos los días…” se pierde otra vez, y Justin se ríe de forma floja. 

“Ay, Alex…” suspira su padre. “Qué voy a hacer contigo?”

Todos se ríen, y entonces su padre se levanta. “Bueno, me voy a por el postre. Alex, cierra la barbacoa por favor.”

Entonces se levantan, y Justin ayuda a quitar la mesa, dejando todo a un lado y abrazando a Alex por detrás. 

“Qué haces? Si nos ve…” Alex susurra, pero Justin le da la vuelta y hace como que no le ha oído. 

“Felices tres meses.” dice Justin, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Alex. Justin anda hacia delante mientras Alex se echa hacia atrás hasta que su espalda da con un árbol y ahí se quedan, besándose, el amor creciendo entre ellos, aunque no lo sepan aún. 

De repente, se oye que algo cae contra el suelo, y se apartan bruscamente. 

El padre de Alex ha dejado caer la tarta junto con los platos y los cubiertos. 

“Alex,” dice lentamente, su cara transformándose en una mueca de ira. “Se puede saber  _ qué demonios estás haciendo?” _

La cara de Alex se vuelve aún más pálida, y sus manos tiemblan, sudorosas. 

“Yo -”

“No, no me des explicaciones.” se acerca a ellos, y Alex no sabe qué hacer, y Justin tampoco. “Así que eso es lo que lleváis haciendo tanto tiempo, eh? Mi hijo, maricón, quién lo diría. Para eso venía él, entonces? Para eso se quedaba a dormir? Para que te diera por -”

Justin, como por arte de magia, se activa del todo, y se pone entre Alex, horrorizado y avergonzado, y su padre, un hombre ya descontrolado. 

“No le hables así!” le grita Justin, y su padre, en un arrebato de ira, le empuja a un lado con fuerza, haciendo que se caiga al suelo. 

Y a partir de ahí, las cosas solo podían empeorar. 

Justin ve cómo el padre de Alex alza la mano, y ya no puede ver esto, no tolerará esto. Se pone en pie de inmediato, y empuja al padre de Alex, que sólo tropieza, pero no se cae. Le asesta un puñetazo a Justin en la cara, y Justin, enrabiado, le embiste con todo lo que tiene. Alex, entonces, se mete en medio, desesperado. “Parad,  _ parad!” _

Justin, al verle, se frena por completo. Alex está llorando, su cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la voz ahogada. 

“Vámonos, Alex.” Justin coge a Alex de la muñeca y se lo lleva mientras su padre les observa, incrédulo. 

Luego, en casa de Clay (Clay les ha dejado quedarse un día tras oír lo que ha pasado. No le gusta mucho la idea de que también se quede Justin, pero sus padres no están en casa, así que tampoco pasa nada con que no hagan demasiado ruido.) Justin le seca las lágrimas y lo abraza mientras se balancean en la cama, Justin calmando a Alex todo lo que puede. 

No hablan, pero ya lo saben todo. 

Justin nunca dejará que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño a Alex nunca más. 

Y nunca, nunca le quiere volver a ver llorando de esa forma. 

 

**__________**

 

La primera vez que hacen el amor, están en el coche de Alex, y todo ha sido muy inesperado. Un minuto se estaban besando en el coche en la cima de una pequeña colina, al siguiente Alex tenía las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Justin y su ropa estaba tirada por todo el coche. Y en ese momento, quién se podría resistir? Quién podría negarse el placer de entregarle su virginidad a Justin-dios-del-sexo-Foley?

“Dios, así, Justin -” gimotea Alex, sin saber muy bien qué hacer porque nunca ha hecho esto, pero Justin le está dando en un punto que no sabe definir muy bien, que se siente como si el cielo y la Tierra se conectasen en el interior de su cuerpo, mandando llamas al resto de sus extremidades, y el se quema, cada punto en el cual su piel toca la de Justin prende una nueva llama en su interior. Justin no para, dando en ese ángulo una y otra y otra vez, como si fuera una diana, como si su única intención fuera destrozarle por completo. 

“Oh, Alex -” Gime Justin, besándole el cuello y agarrando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que dejará moratones con la forma de la yema de sus dedos. 

Alex ya no puede más, moviéndose de tal forma que se une a las embestidas de Justin, cada vez más rápidas y más erráticas, dándole en ese punto a Alex con cada vez que se mueve. Los gemidos y los sonidos agudos caen de sus bocas, imposibles de contener, el sudor ofreciendo lubricación y fricción, unidos de tal forma que sólo son uno, un ser de placer y amor. 

Alex se siente como si fuera a explotar, como si el mundo diera vueltas a su alrededor y lo único certero e inmóvil fuera Justin, y cada vez todo va más y más rápido, Justin gruñe y suelta sonidos graves y profundos, Alex no puede parar los ruiditos agudos que se le escapan, y  _ oh _ \- “Justin,  _ sí - _ ” 

“Alex, Alex -  _ Alex _ -”

 

**__________**

 

La primera vez que se dicen ‘te quiero’, están desnudos, jadeando, y Justin tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Alex. Están pegajosos y empapados de sudor, cansados e incapaces de moverse, pero eufóricos y llenos de una nueva clase de energía que nunca antes habían sentido. 

Se besan lentamente, sin prisa, sin ritmo definido, pero con certeza. “Te quiero,” susurra Alex, besándole una y otra y otra vez. “Te quiero, te quiero.”

Sabe que puede que haya fastidiado todo, pero se arriesga de todas formas porque no puede esconderlo más, ya no hay forma de guardárselo para sus adentros. 

Justin se separa un momento, le mira a los ojos, como si le viera el alma con sus ojos azules, y dice las palabras que más marcarán a Alex en su vida. “Yo también.” le besa una vez más. “Yo también te quiero, Alex Standall.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
